Le verre de la condamnation
by Snapium
Summary: OS - Un mariage cet un événement heureux, mais quand on est pas à sa place pourquoi espérer ? Tout cela à cause de ses petits mots écrit sur l'invitation...


**DRAGO & HERMIONE**

**- AMOUR - **

**Oublier tous dans l'euphorie que procure cet ivresse quotidienne.**

Comment j'aurai pu croire qu'un jour j'en arriverai là, comment j'aurai pu imaginer avoir une vie comme ça ? Une vie catastrophique, une vie immonde, une vie de souffrance. Je n'attends que la mort. Qu'elle vienne me chercher, qu'elle me punisse comme je dois l'être. Je ne mérite pas mieux. Le monde peut très bien tourner sans moi, que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Je ne suis plus rien, mon nom ne porte plus sa noblesse d'en temps, je suis souillé de l'intérieur. Je n'ai rien pour me rattacher, rien pour me faire tenir le coup dans cette vie merdique. Il suffirait d'un geste de ma part, d'un ultime geste et je ne serai plus ici. Je serai dans l'entre-monde attendant qu'on délibère mon dernier jugement pour tous ce que j'ai commis dans cette véritable existence misérable. Alors j'attends, je me laisse croupir, je me laisse mourir à petit feu, ne bougeant pas le moindre petit doigt pour améliorer ma condition de vie. A quoi cela me servirait-il ?

Je tousse, crachant du sang que mes poumons rejettent à cause de la boisson que j'ingurgite à longueur de journée pour oublier, pour l'oublier, elle... Mais rien y fait, les souvenirs sont là, cousue à jamais dans mon cerveau, devenu flasque à cause de l'alcool. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a jamais bu de sa vie, et qu'on s'y met d'un coup, picolant toutes les heures, à tous va, et ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter car c'est le seul truc qui nous permette d'échapper de ce bas monde miséreux. Tous simplement pour oublier, mais tous se mélange. Je ne démêle plus le vrai du faux. Un jour, je me souviens comme si c'était la seconde d'avant que cela venait de se passer, mais non, ce sont juste les souvenirs imprégner à mes rétines qui défilent sous elles, les traitresses.

Notre premier baiser, maladroit, peu sur de nous, prise de confiance l'un envers l'autre, l'assurance grandissante, la fièvre, l'extase, la passion. On se détache, la peur, le dégout, la tristesse que ce soit déjà fini, la rancœur, la haine. J'avais cru à un brin de faiblesse de ma part, puis le deuxième est arrivé, plus succulent que le précédent, puis un autre, un autre et encore un autre. Nous enflammant comme un brasier au soleil. Je croyais que c'était un jeu au début, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que non, les sentiments étaient bels et bien là eux. Les traites encore une fois, toujours là à l'heure, ils m'ont fait faire des choses que je n'aurai jamais imaginées, jamais. On s'en foutaient des autres, que quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, de leurs préjugés. Mais ma famille l'a su, il l'a su. Alors j'ai arrêté, je croyais que c'était un caprice d'enfant pourri, il me l'a fait croire, je l'ai cru. Alors devant lui, j'ai ravalé ma fierté, et je me suis écrasé, comme le lâche que je suis, mais bordel, ont n'avaient que seize ans…

Je crois qu'on étaient inconscient de ce que vont faisaient dans un sens. Ça fait cinq ans aujourd'hui, voilà pourquoi je suis aussi mélancolique, et que je me laisse aller encore plus que d'habitude. Mais ce n'est pas qu'à cause de cette date. J'ai reçu une lettre, il y a quelques jours, ou c'était il y a quelques mois ? Je ne sais plus, les jours se ressemble tous. Ce bout de papier rose pâle me lorgne, me rendant encore plus loque que je l'étais l'instant d'avant quand j'ai réussi à coller les mots qui dansaient sous mes yeux. Encore un truc quand on est soul, on voit plus que trouble. Ça sonne comme une vengeance contre moi, elle a décidé cette date pour son mariage, avec l'autre. Celui qui l'as ramassé à la petite cuillère quand j'ai dit que c'était bien, mais que je m'étais assez amusé, alors que je n'en pensais pas un traite mot...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Pourquoi m'envoyer son bonheur à la figure comme ça ? Elle ne croit pas qu'elle a fait assez de dégât comme ça dans ma vie ? A cause d'elle, j'ai tout perdu, tous. Oh, je ne le savais pas encore au début, non ça a mis un petit bout de chemin avant que je m'en rende compte que je l'aimai à en crever. J'étais brisé, pendant la guerre, ou elle était partie je ne sais où avec _ses_ amis, je suis resté là, à trembler de peur, devant le plus grand sorcier qui as le plus mal tourné. Je l'ai entraperçu vite fait à la fin de la bataille, main dans la main avec _son_ ami, pleurant. Il l'a pris dans ces bras en lui caressant les cheveux, ça aurait dû être moi à sa place, à moi, de la rassurer.

Ma famille était détruite après la guerre, on était plus rien, nous étions que des traites, mon père a voulu me marier à une fille de la haute aristocratie pour remonter dans l'élite, mais j'ai refusé. Je me suis promis que je ne toucherai plus jamais une femme, à cause d'elle, pour elle...

Mon père m'as déshérité, il a fini à Azkaban, il s'est pendu au bagne, et ma mère en est morte de chagrin. Tout ça, parce que j'ai eu le malheur de tomber dans l'interdit, être amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe est honteux pour la famille du fautif. C'est une honte qui ne faut pas dévoiler, qui ne doit jamais être connu, quitte à en payer le prix cher. Car, dans la folie de ma mère avant son trépas, elle m'a avoué croyant qu'elle parlait à une divinité supérieur qui irait la délivrée de ses pêchés, qu'ils l'avaient payée pour qu'elle oublie ce qui s'est passé avec moi. Pour qu'elle se taise. Car personne à part ma famille et nous deux étaient au courant en fin de compte. Mais trop fier, elle a refusé ma jolie petite lionne. Ma docile et petite courageuse Gryffondor, encore un truc de plus qui nous séparaient, nos maisons respectives. C'était une règle tacite entre nous, comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes, ne jamais prononcer nos prénoms. Elle l'a prononcée le miens une seule fois, en pleure, après que je venais de lui dire que c'était fini, elle l'a criée à sans déchirer la cage thoracique que je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, je ne pouvais pas...

Mais je l'ai fait, ça été dure, j'ai dû prendre sur moi, je lui ai tourné le dos, et depuis c'est le silence mort entre nous deux, jusqu'à cette lettre. Pourquoi me l'envoyer ? Pour me prouver qu'elle peut vivre heureuse sans moi ? Pour me dire qu'elle existe encore, et qu'elle ne m'a pas oubliée ? Si au moins, il y aurait une petite note m'expliquant le pourquoi du comment. Mais non rien, juste ce fichu papier rose pâle, qui me lorgne et qui me rend dingue, me foutant la rage.

Je prends mon énième verre de whisky pur feu, j'y plonge une rondelle de citron, pour rendre la boisson encore plus acide qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je pense intérieurement, amenant en même temps à ma bouche le verre qui me promet une perte de connaissance de quelques instants euphoriques.

- Je porte un toast à notre chère...

Mais une violente quinte de toux, plus intense que les autres me frappe d'un coup. J'en lâche le verre, qui s'écroule sur mes jambes, finissant sa course en mille éclats scintillant sur le sol crasseux du Manoir. Cette toux, déverse torrentiellement mon sang sur ma chemise. J'en reste paralysé de douleurs sur le fauteuil, attendant que cela passe, en ayant l'impression que des milliers de poignards s'enfoncent à chaque inspiration de ma part, dans mon abdomen. Je serre les accoudoirs de mon siège, et j'attends, sentant la mort qui rôde tous prêts et qui me guette. Cela passe au bout de quelques minutes, n'ayant pas le moins du monde envie de me lever, n'en ayant pas la force moral, je secoue ma chemise de mes mains, frottant pour enlever les glaçons qui me gèlent la peau à travers le tissu. J'en arrive à mon bas, et ce rose pâle, ce maudit bout de papier, déteint sur mon pantalon à cause de l'alcool.

Mais bien que la pièce soit mal éclairée, je vois quelque chose qui n'y était pas avant. Une lueur d'espoir, de comprendre. Je prends fébrilement la feuille, et je la regarde de plus près, la mettant entre la lumière du feu et moi, et là je vois, ces quelques mots de _sa_ main. Son écriture à _elle_ :

« Je t'aimerai toujours, mon beau Serpentard sournois. »

Est-ce encore une hallucination ? Ce ne serait pas la première et surement pas la dernière. Mais non, les mots sont bels et bien là, je caresse du bout de mes doigts ces quelques mots, magnifique crainte, se pourrait-il que... ? J'approche la feuille près de mon visage, une odeur de citron me frappe instantanément. Ingénieux, et pas étonnant de sa part, de l'encre invisible, aussi rusé que moi. Une pensée foudroie mon cerveau en miette, aussitôt je me lève, des dizaines de vertiges m'assaillent d'un coup, je flanche, mais je me rattrape à l'accoudoir. Je regarde une dernière fois la feuille, je me rappelle, mais je glisse à nouveau dans les ténèbres...

J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais une lumière m'aveugle. J'essaie de bouger un peu, mais rien y fait, je ne peux pas, c'était risquer mais je l'ai fait, pour une dernière fois. Un dernier souvenir. Elle est là, elle me suit partout, elle sent que ça ne va pas tarder, l'heure est proche, elle attend depuis si longtemps ce moment, moi aussi, mais pourtant je me mets à la supplier de me laisser juste quelques minutes, pour la revoir, juste quelques minutes... Des feuilles me chatouillent le visage, depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cette posture ? J'ouvre les yeux, la lumière est moins puissante que tout à l'heure, un brouhaha incompréhensible, commence à me tambouriner l'ouïe. Je voudrai qu'ils se taisent, est-ce trop demander de mourir en paix ? Mais ou suis-je ? Pourquoi je ne suis plus dans mon salon ? Une pétale de rose clair m'effleure le nez, juste sous mes yeux, agacés, j'arrive seulement à bouger faiblement la main droite, mais rien.

Et ça me revient, la lettre et les quelques mots qui l'accompagnait. _Elle_. La foule continue ses bruits, sans que j'y comprenne un strict mot. Je n'en distingue qu'un dans les vapeurs de mon ivresse, son prénom. Pourquoi prononce-t-il son prénom ? Ils la connaissent, j'aimerai qu'ils sachent que je ne voudrais la voir rien que quelques secondes avant de m'en aller, juste quelques secondes. Je prête attention à se murmure, mais quelqu'un se penche au-dessus de moi, je ne vois pas distinctement la personne, juste une chevelure flamboyante. Et je comprends, c'est moi qui prononce son prénom, c'est moi qu'il _le_ murmure si faiblement qu'on doit se pencher pour m'entendre. Un cri de désespoir arrive dans le creux de mon oreille. Mon prénom, crié dans un déchirement à fendre l'âme.

- Drago !

C'est un hurlement de folie. Comme ces doux, d'entendre encore ce mot, mon prénom dans _sa_ bouche. Ma tête penche vers elle, et je la voie faiblement, qui accours vers moi, la foule se disperse faisant place pour elle, dans mon champ de vision. On dirait un ange, elle est vêtue de blanc, de la tête aux pieds, une chevelure châtain dépassant de dessus sa tête, ses cheveux indomptables. La joie de la voir enfin, depuis tous ce temps, me transperce le cœur d'un bonheur inimaginable. Elle court toujours vers moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne, plus qu'elle n'avance ou est-ce moi qui recule ? Le temps des questions est fini, une crise de toux me prend plus foudroyante que la dernière, me consumant sur place, comme attaqué par un Feudeymon. Un liquide épais coule le long de ma bouche, sortant comme le libérateur d'espoir. Ma vue se trouble encore plus, je voie des points rouges. Je me sens plus léger à la voire, comme si j'étais enfin en paix avec moi-même, je suis en paix, la sérénité s'incrustant dans chacun de mes pores. Je la regarde, et dans mon dernier souffle, je _le_ murmure une dernière fois, comme une caresse.

- Hermione...

Quelqu'un l'attrape par la taille, la forçant à ne pas aller plus loin. Le dernier son que j'entendis de sa bouche fut un long hurlement de douleurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Une simple One-Shot datant de mon époque lycéenne, cinq ans ça remonte. J'étais à fond sur le film Devdas à l'époque, un clin d'oeil au couple ParoDevdas. Amour tragique à l'équivalence de Roméo et Juliette mais à l'indienne. Merveilleux livre je vous le conseil ;)**


End file.
